One Headlight
by katdvs
Summary: Rain and a mysterious stranger on their way to Port Charles.


**One Headlight**

Rain. He hated the rain, and of course right now on one of the most important evenings of his life it had to be raining. The duffle bag slung over his shoulder got heavier with each and every backwards step he took, wondering if he was going to see any headlights on the highway the seemed abandoned this evening. Yet he knew each step brought him closer, closer to home and closer to making up for every single thing he'd lost so many years before.

The ground was getting softer and muddier as he walked up to the sign that said, _Port Charles 2 miles_. At least he was getting closer, about thirty, maybe forty minutes of walking and he would be back, he would be home. But would it ever be the same?

A car whizzed by him, splashing him from the puddle that was starting to form on the edge of the road. A moment later another car slowed and pulled to the side. One of the headlights was out, and all he could think was back when he was a teenager cruising with his friends they would play paddidle.

The front door opened, and he could see the blond driver getting out of the car. She was young, petite, but the nervous, caring smile she gave him meant the world at this moment. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, pushing his dark hair away from his eyes, "I'm fine. Just trying to get to Port Charles."

She stayed behind her door, wondering if she should invite him for a ride, but it was only a couple of miles and she could drop him off at that seedy motel by the docks or MetroCourt if that was more his style. What harm could it be in the end? "Want a ride?"

"Are you sure?" He tried to hide his excitement, he'd been starting to get colder ever since the rainclouds started to roll in a few hours before.

"Yeah, where do you need to go?" She used the power lock button for the passenger door as he moved towards the car.

"General Hospital." He opened the door and slid inside. The car was warm, and smelled of lavender.

"You're in luck, that's where I'm going." She took a moment to collect her thoughts in the driver seat before pulling back onto the highway. "You don't need a doctor do you?"

"Not exactly, I have family I need to see." That was the only way he could think to phrase it.

"Oh, are they ill?"

"I hope not. Its more of a homecoming of sorts." He was getting uncomfortable with all the questions.

"Sorry, I can be nosy and talkative. Its just part of my nature. Probably why I didn't last with Nikolas."

"Cassadine?"

"Yeah, you know him?" She looked over at him, trying to figure out if this was someone she knew, or if he reminded her of anyone he knew. Trying to figure out who his family could be.

He looked out the window, "A long, long time ago. Another life almost."

She nodded, not really sure what else she could say, she was obviously making him uncomfortable. "How long has it been since you were in Port Charles?"

"A while, a really long while." He looked over at her; she wasn't like the other women he'd known in Port Charles in his past. She was different; she was down to earth almost.

She made a turn into town, the hospital could be seen in the distance. She guessed he it had been a while since he'd seen it. It had been through some changes.

"What's that?" He pointed right towards the hospital.

"General Hospital. It got blown up in some Mob related war thing."

"Sonny Corinthos." Was all he said as he shook his head.

"Not a fan?"

"Far from it." He looked at the woman kind enough to give him a ride, "You know he once hung a man on a meat hook, and forced him to give up custody of his son."

She crinkled her nose, "He always weirded me out a little bit to be honest, but I can't judge. My sister murdered people and is in a coma herself."

"Something in common, siblings that murder, my brother works for Sonny. At least he did, one can only hope he finally got himself out of it."

She pulled into the parking lot, "What's your name?"

"Alan, what's yours?" He opened the car door, pulling his duffle bag with him.

"Nadine." She sat watching him, wondering why she had the feeling she had just been witness to something big in Port Charles, but wasn't sure how or why she felt that way.

"Thank you for the ride Nadine."

"You're welcome Alan." She got out of the car and stated to follow him towards the building, "Who are you expecting to find here at General Hospital?"

He turned to her with a smile that she knew right away was far more mischievous then she could imagine, "My mother, my brother, my son."

"Good luck!" She called out as the afternoon rainstorm started to break.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

Nadine watched as he walked into the entrance of the hospital, something told her she had to stay back; she had to be a witness not an active member of the scenes about to unfold.


End file.
